


Baby E. Black

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Auror Harry Potter, Bechdel Test Pass, Bickering, Conversations, Disturbing Themes, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, POV Multiple, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. AU. Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter is kidnapped. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby E. Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Part 1**

Andromeda Tonks has been sick for months. It seems she can never get enough food, yet, she's been increasingly losing weight. Vomiting spells, cramps, unsteadiness in movements, and near constant fatigue have been steadily increasing. Two months ago, she had flooed over, set Teddy's carrier on the floor, and announced, 'You have to take care of your godson, Harry Potter. I'm not fit.'

Now, a healer tiredly tells Harry, “We're trying. Normally, we'd say it was a phantom pregnancy, but Mrs Tonks is well aware she's not pregnant.”

Repressing a sigh, Harry pats a fussy Teddy Lupin on the back.

“Hello.”

Harry jumps. “Er, hello, Luna. Where'd you come from?”

She smiles when Teddy’s skin turns a dark black colour. “Neville's visiting his parents. He doesn't want me to visit them. I was going to the werewolf ward. Most of them quite enjoy chocolates, you know.” She taps her multi-coloured bag.

Absently, Harry notes, “Right, so that's still going on, then.”

He immediately feels a strong compulsion to hex himself.

Luna, however, seems unperturbed. “Yes,” she answers. “I've read that a cure for it is closer than ever to a possibility. That will make Lavender very happy.”

Werewolves weren't what Harry had meant, but grateful she'd thought so, he stays quiet.

“Goodbye, Harry.” She drifts away.

“Right, goodbye, Luna.”

Another healer rushes out of the room. “Simulated labour.”

“I'm sorry, Auror Potter,” the first healer says. “We need to attend to Mrs Tonks. Please, stay out.”

They rush back into the room.

0

The pain is so great Andromeda Tonks sobs.

A figure approaches, and she grabs it. “Kill me,” she orders. Trying to catch the eyes, she rasps, “Kill me, now.”

“She's a skilled Legilimenist,” she hears, and the figure's pulled away. “Avoid her eyes.”

Enemies, then.

Wandless, she doesn't know where she is or how she got into this situation.

Digging her nails into her palm in an effort to draw blood, she mutters, “Gods of death, I plead with thee, take my soul from my body. Gods of death, I plead with thee, take me from mine enemies. Gods of death...”

Distantly, a voice tries to tell her they're not her enemies, they're trying to help her, but Andromeda knows what helping means when it comes to people like her blood family. Thankful her grandson is safely under the care of Auror Potter, she continues, “Gods of death, my soul is pure, I beseech thee, hear my pleas. Gods of death, I plead with thee, take my soul from my body. Gods of death...”

0

According to Ginny, Teddy is refusing to eat and keeps screaming for Granny. His hair is a dark purple, both eyes are completely black, and he's taken to floating. She strapped him into his carrier, but he's figured out how to make it float. Now, she's turned the playpen and put it over the carrier, but-

Harry ends the floo call and, getting out of the fireplace, hears, “Auror Potter.”

He looks over.

“There's a problem.”

0

In the cemetery, a black mist appears. As it clears, a vacant-eyed, hospital gown-clad Andromeda walks over to the Black tomb and waves her hand. The spells protecting dissipate, and the door opens. She walks inside, and the door re-closes behind her.

0

“Harry-” Hermione starts.

“They aren't trying hard enough,” he snaps. “Find a way to put the Trace on her. Taboo something she'd say. Something!”

He bumps into someone. Seeing that it's Malfoy, his mood doesn't improve. “Watch where you're going,” he snaps. “Not that it matters to you, but we're trying to find your aunt.”

“No,” Malfoy icily responds, “unless she's responsible for breaking into the family tomb, I don't particularly care where she is. Not that any of you lot are taking my mother's complaints very seriously.”

Hermione grabs Harry before he can walk past. “Draco, someone broke into the Black family tomb?”

Realising what this might mean, Harry tries not to get his hopes up. “Where is your mother?”

0

Naturally pale, Narcissa Malfoy is currently almost translucent.

“You know what's wrong with her,” Harry says. He draws his wand and shoves it under her chin.

Ron summons Draco's wand and holds him back.

“It wasn't intentional,” Narcissa murmurs. “Bellatrix was pregnant, and she knew she likely wouldn't survive. There's a spell- It would have let me nourish the baby after Bellatrix's death until it was ready to be delivered. I performed a pregnancy detection spell on her after your mother,” she says with a look at Ron, “killed her. It was negative. The pregnancy symptoms never came. I assumed she'd lost the baby. Potter, I have no love left for Meda, but I swear I wouldn't have done this to her.”

0

In the cemetery, they call:

“Meda!”

“Tonks!”

“Andromeda!”

“Mrs Tonks!”

In the tomb, enchanted candles come to life, and Narcissa points. “This is Bella's room.”

They go inside, and the magical chandelier activates. Walking over, Narcissa opens the coffin with her wand, and Harry feels a wave of sickness. Bellatrix Lestrange's stomach is slightly distended, and while there's no breath to her body, there is subtle movement from the stomach.

There's a whoosh of air, and suddenly, having taking her wand from his pocket, Andromeda is advancing towards the coffin. He finds he can't move.

“No,” Narcissa cries. She tosses her wand to her son and steps in front of their dead sister. “Andromeda, no. The baby can survive on its own.”

“It doesn't matter,” Andromeda rasps. “Until it takes its first breath, it's not murder. I'll pay the fine. She's taken the last thing from me she'll ever take.”

“No,” Narcissa repeats. “Meda, please, don't do this. This isn't the same as terminating an early pregnancy, and you know that. If you let us get a healer, they can deliver the baby and-”

“Can they also give me a time turner so that I'm not forced to deliver my grandson to a teenager and move into St Mungo's?”

Narcissa takes a deep breath. “I understand you're angry. Take my life instead. My life for our niece or nephew's.”

An unpleasant laugh shook through Andromeda. “Unlike your lord, I'll take a third option.”

Narcissa disappears out of sight, and Harry watches Andromeda approach the body.

“Aunt Andromeda,” Draco says. “Look at me.”

Their eyes lock.

0

Harry doesn't know how long it lasts, but eventually, they blink simultaneously.

Andromeda sinks to the ground, and Draco lowers his mother down. Harry dimly realises she must have been stuck to the ceiling. Then, Draco points his wand at him and Ron, and suddenly, Harry's stumbling forward. Immediately, he petrifies Andromeda, takes her wand, and contacts St Mungo's.

0

After Bellatrix’s body is transported, the baby is delivered screaming.

Harry's first thought is it- she, he sees- is unnaturally tiny. She’s white but not pale, has black eyes, and a thin layer of blonde hair.

He imagines the latter will darken as she gets older. 

Carefully picking  her up, Malfoy tells the healer, “Eileen Druella Black.”

“Eileen,” Harry repeats. “Was Snape-”

A midwitch with a baby bottle comes over. “Here. I’ll show how to check the temperature, later. Now, the best way to feed her is…”

Sighing, Harry sits down and watches the feeding of Bellatrix Lestrange and possibly Snape’s newborn child.

“Unless the father or his family petitions, it’s customary to give the child the name of the mother,” one of the healers informs Draco.

“If you write down her husband’s name, the remaining Lestranges will petition to have it removed, and the father made it very clear he didn’t want his name for her,” Draco answers. “She’s a Black, same as her mum.”

…

“Granny!” Teddy cuddles against Andromeda. “Love you, Granny.”

“I love you, too, my angel,” Andromeda answers. She kisses him. “Everything will be okay, now. Tomorrow, we can go back home.”

“Home with Granny!”

“Yes,” she answers. She looks at Harry. “Is the girl striving?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers. “Malfoy insisted on taking her to Manor. Lucius Malfoy left. They’re not sure if he’ll come back.”

“Good,” is Andromeda’s response. “Narcissa and Bellatrix set fire to my house several times when Dora was young. They wanted me to divorce Ted and move back into our parents’ home with her. At one point, Narcissa tried to convince me to let them find a respectable pureblood willing to marry me and adopt her. It’s not unbreakable,” she says with a sympathetic look, “but it’s strong and powerful. They’ll love and protect her.”

…

There’s shaking, and Harry jumps awake.

“Ginny?”

“Malfoy’s here, the baby’s missing, get up, Harry.” She shoves his glasses on.

Yawning, he follows her to the kitchen.

“Come on, lad,” Mr Wealsey coaxes, “sit down and drink your hot chocolate. I’ve been in your position before, and trust me, pacing and torturing yourself will only make things worse.”

“My newborn niece has been kidnapped! How can things possibly be worse?”

Harry sighs. “Draco,” he quietly says, “sit down, drink your chocolate, and tell me what’s going on. I swear to you, I’ll find Eileen.”

…

In the short time between Eileen being born and released, Narcissa had managed to set up the creepiest nursery Harry has ever seen.

Aside from a vase of pretty flowers, it’s decorated all in black and white. There’s both a crib and a bassinet, and both are netted. The white crib is large and imposing with black netting. The bassinet is black with white netting. Both have mobiles attached in the form of the solar system. The mirror is a murky gray colour, and of the seven portrait frames in the room, all the house portraits are currently present with several to each frame.

None of them are of any help. Even the one of Snape refuses to do anything but glare when Harry tries to talk. Some are more receptive, but whoever took Eileen managed to cover all nearby portraits while doing so.

“We think they might have used an elf, sir,” one of the ones from Department of Magical Transportation says. “Mrs Malfoy did excellent work here. Only her and her son could’ve entered without setting the various charms and enchantments off.”

“Is this good or bad?”

“Not good,” is the apologetic answer. “There’s no Trace on elves, and with so many free, unregistered one running about, a person could easily find one desperate enough to take the job.”

Unfortunately, whoever has Eileen is managing to block the Trace on her. Since it hasn’t been broken, they know she’s still alive, but they can’t glean any other information from it.

“I’m going to talk the family,” he says. “Get me immediately if there’s a breakthrough.”

Leaving, he goes to Malfoy’s room. Knocking on the opened door, he asks, “How are you holding up, Malfoy?”

Sitting up, Malfoy tiredly rubs his eyes. “Any news?”

“We think a hired elf might have been used.”

Malfoy shrugs. “After Dobby, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Dobby wouldn’t have kidnapped-”

“He’d have taken you if he could have,” Malfoy interrupts. “If he knew where you were, what those muggles were going to do. I imagine it’s the same with her. I tried to assassinate a man when I was only seventeen, my father tried to kill an eleven-year-old girl and loads of other students, my mother made sure the man I was supposed to kill was killed, and let’s not even get into the things Snape and Bellatrix did.”

“Can I come in?”

Malfoy waves his assent.

Sitting down at the desk, Harry says, “Don’t blame yourself, Malfoy. Yeah, you and your family have done loads of bad things, but whatever their reason, whoever took Eileen was wrong. You and your mum are her family, her only family really, and I know you’re going to give her a good home.”

“Good luck on convincing anyone else of that.”

“We’ll get her back, Draco.”

A nod is Malfoy’s only response.

“What’s the story?”

Leaning back, Malfoy answers, “Essentially, rape.”

Alarmed, he echoes, “Rape? Er, which-” He pauses.

“The Dark Lord was insane,” Draco says. “I don’t know his thought process. But he ordered Snape and Bellatrix to conceive a child together. Neither were happy, but when he promised to make Bellatrix his co-ruler and adopt the child as his heir, Snape lost his biggest ally in dissuading him. Her husband couldn’t have cared less. I don’t know if she actually used force or not, but Snape never made it a secret how much he didn’t want the child. My mother helped her sister take precautions to ensure he couldn’t cause a miscarriage.”

“Then, why’d you give her his mum’s name?”

“Whether he would have loved her or not, I do,” Malfoy answers. “I suppose him using her maiden name is indication enough of his affection for his mother.”

“Oh, yes, I loved her very much,” Snape’s portrait says.

They both jump.

“Potter, I was just informed your lack of investigation into Longbottom is due to you not being informed of certain facts.”

“Neville?”

“Not this again,” Malfoy groans.

“Wait, what facts?”

“Earlier, he personally delivered the vase of flowers in the nursery,” the portrait answers. “The war has considerably hardened him. It’s not outside the realm of possibility he’d take the revenge he could never take on the Lestranges and Crouch on her infant daughter.”

“Longbottom gives free flowers and plants to people he knows on special occasions,” Malfoy retorts. “It’s good business sense to create customer loyalty. Deliver a free congratulatory bouquet when a baby’s born, and the parents are likely to order from him on birthdays, anniversaries, and so on. And if he wanted revenge by proxy, my aunt, mother, me, and Teddy Lupin are all much easier to access. If he’s not going to go after any of us, he’s not going to after a newborn.”

Harry doesn’t believe for a moment Neville would hurt a baby, but unfortunately, until Eileen is found, he’s duty-bound to investigate every possibility. “I’ll go have the flowers tested and see about his alibi,” he tells Snape.

When he stands, Malfoy catches his wrist. “Potter. Thank you.”

He’s tempted to say he’s just doing his job, but instead, he reaches out and clasps Malfoy’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back.”

…

**Part 2**

“The staff at St Mungo’s has confirmed Mrs Tonks hasn’t left, had any visitors since you, and they’re reasonably sure she’s hasn’t contacted anyone from outside.”

“Move her to lower on the list,” Harry says.

“The flowers are just flowers,” another person continues. “There was a standard preservation spell on them, but otherwise, they’re as non-magical as you can get. The vase is completely ordinary, as is the bit of water inside it.”

“I’m going to talk to Neville.”

“I’ll come with you,” Malfoy says.

“Malfoy-”

“I’m not going to get in the way, Potter. I liked those flowers. Once it becomes undeniably obvious Longbottom had nothing to do with this, I want to try to make sure he’ll sell to us in the future.”

“Absolutely no trouble,” Harry warns.

“I’m not going to do anything to jeopardise getting my niece back.”

…

Glaring daggers at Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom says, “Right. My grandson fought side-by-side with Auror Tonks. He took a curse for a Slytherin child during the final battle. He’s a war hero, and he did auror training with you. And now, he’s suspected of being cowardly enough to steal and possibly harm an infant. A little girl.”

“Not by me,” Malfoy mutters.

Before Harry can say anything, she continues, “If he thought that child wasn’t safe, he’d have the ministry over there. And if that didn’t work, he’d march in, wand drawn, to forcibly remove her himself.”

“Mrs Longbottom, this is Neville we’re talking about. Of course, I don’t think he had anything to do with this. The sooner we officially clear him, the sooner we can devote all resources to other leads.”

“He’s at the Lovegood house,” she snaps. “Xenophilius allows them to do things under his roof that I don’t.”

“Thank you, Mrs Longbottom.”

As they stand up, she says, “Harry Potter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. When more than half the wizarding world was against you, my grandson believed in you fully. If he’d waited until you were officially cleared, you might have not have lived to see such clearing.”

Sighing, he starts to answer, but Malfoy tugs his sleeve. “Goodnight, Mrs Longbottom,” he says. “Potter, let’s go.”

…

“He’s not welcome here.”

Malfoy shrugs and leans against the wall. “Make it quick, Potter.”

“Mr Lovegood, we need to talk to Neville,” Harry says. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape posthumously had a baby. She was kidnapped from the Malfoy Manor about two and a half hours ago.”

“Come in, then, both of you,” Xenophilius says. Moving aside, he looks at Malfoy with a mixture of pity and sympathy. “Neville told us about the baby earlier. Strange story. Any leads?”

“Where is Neville?”

Sighing, Xenophilius heads to Luna’s room. Withdrawing his wand, he mutters a removal for a silencing charm and knocks loudly on the door. “I’m sorry to bother the two of you, but Auror Potter is here to see Neville on urgent business.”

A sinking feeling comes over Harry when he hears swearing and fumbling.

Sure enough, Neville slips out in just a pair of pants with sweat on his body and other evidence hinting of what exactly his grandmother didn’t allow him to do under her roof. “Harry, this had bloody well better be life or death,” he hisses.

“Er-”

Then, Luna slips out with her hair wilder than normal, her skin flushed, and her eyes shiny. She’s wearing a nightgown, but, based on the width and length, he’s guessing it’s Neville’s. “Harry Potter, I am very close to being angry with you,” she menacingly announces as she clasps her fingers with Neville’s. 

Thankful she slipped the gown on, Harry quickly tells them, “Eileen Black has been kidnapped.”

Luna’s customary dreamy expression reappears, and she studies Malfoy intently.

Sighing, Neville asks, “What can we do?”

“I need to know where all you’ve been from seven this afternoon to now.”

“Neville’s been here since 7:16, give or take a few minutes. Our clocks strongly dislike odd-numbered minutes,” Luna informs him.

Neville nods. “Before I left St Mungo’s, I visited Andromeda to see what she’d like for when she and Teddy were back at home. I went to my shop, made arrangements for that, and then, took a bouquet to the Manor. After I talked to Malfoy and his mum for a few minutes, I went outside and used a portkey to come here. Here, I’ll go-”

“No,” Harry says. “Neville, Luna, thank you. I’m sorry to have bothered you, and of course, tomorrow, we’d appreciate any help you can give. But there’s nothing you can do tonight. So, just go- turn back in.”

“About the flowers-” Malfoy starts.

“Neville will be happy to make another bouquet once the baby’s found,” Luna answers.

Neville nods. “Night, Harry, I’ll see you in the morning.”

They disappear into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Harry tells Xenophilius.

They start back towards the door, and Xenophilius answers, “I wouldn’t wish a missing child on anyone. Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

…

“You’re not coming with me to see your husband,” Harry insists.

“You’re still a little boy,” Narcissa declares. “A skinny, messy-haired child. He won’t talk to you.”

“I’m a decorated auror, and if he won’t talk to me, he will be brought in and subject to interrogation,” Harry retorts.

“If I could go along, we can hopefully find Eileen without resorting to torture.”

“The ministry doesn’t torture.”

Narcissa sends him a withering glare. “You tortured my sister, Auror Potter.”

“In fairness, Bellatrix did kill his godfather, taunt Longbottom, and severely hex several of his friends,” Malfoy points out. “And her response was to laugh.”

“Yes, and Auror Moody was cleared of all charges pertaining to the accusations of gaining a confession via employing the tickling curse, slipping poison to anti-Dumbledore critic during the first war, and of child abuse, endangerment, and neglect,” Narcissa snaps. Glaring frostily at Harry, she adds, “The latter of which you and your friends laughed at.”

“I realise you don’t want me on the case, Mrs Malfoy, but seeing as how the ministry is refusing to remove me, I’m your best shot at getting the baby back. I suggest we stop wasting time.”

“As I was saying-” Malfoy begins

Narcissa strokes his face. “You’re getting more tired by the hour, darling. You need to take your potion before-”

“Sorry- potion?”

Malfoy sighs. “Yes, I have a prescription from St Mungo’s for a sleeping draught. Is this anyway relevant to finding the missing newborn?”

“I’m going with you,” Narcissa insists.

“Mrs Malfoy, if you continue trying to impede this investigation-”

“Impede? This is my niece we’re talking about.”

“And you think that…”

Noticing Malfoy going to the fireplace and flooing away, Harry pauses.

…

Lucius Malfoy is staying at an old cottage in the country.

Looking up from the portable fire he’s warming his hands over, he greets, “Harry Potter. My son just left. Bellatrix’s bastard is missing, is she?”

“Have anything to do with it, Mr Malfoy?”

“No,” Lucius answers. “My son could have been great. A warrior, a scholar, a leader. Now, he’s willing to lie down his life for a half-blood girl.”

“Snape was as good as Malfoy’s godfather,” Harry responds. “Are you telling me you never knew? From I understand, it was common knowledge during his schooldays.”

“It’s always been common knowledge,” Lucius says. “You’re free to look around. I haven’t touched the bastard.”

“Where’d Draco go?”

“He’s his mother’s sole responsibility, now. I repudiate them both.”

…

“Well, this is just wonderful. My family tomb is broken into, my niece and sister almost die, my niece has been kidnapped, and now, my son is missing. Please, Auror Potter, grace me with more of your help.”

There’s a knock on the door.

“Sorry,” Neville says. “If this is a bad time, I can go talk to-”

“No,” Harry says. “No. Neville, come in.”

“Mrs Malfoy,” Neville greets. He hands Harry something.

“Er,” Harry says. In his hand is a keychain containing a blue star, a brown-and-green tree, and a string of silver letters reading _Neville Longbottom_.

“The star’s my portkey to the Lovegood’s, and the tree’s to my shop. I give my consent for you or whoever to examine both,” Neville says.

“What are the letters,” Narcissa suspiciously inquires.

“They’re not a portkey, ma’am,” Neville answers. “They’re in case I lose the chain, but Harry, you can do whatever you want to the whole chain and its contents.”

Leading Neville away from Narcissa, Harry tosses the chain to a nearby auror. “Sorry,” he says. “About everything. Especially last night. Is Luna- um, is she still-”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Neville assures him. “Luna told me to tell you that The Quibbler’s at your disposal and to ask you to tell the Malfoy’s they won’t print anything about the case without the family or the ministry’s consent.”

“You’re brilliant, both of you.”

“Harry –oh, hello, Neville, we must reschedule for dinner, soon- Harry, Draco seems to have gone into werewolf territory,” Hermione informs him. “How’s Luna, by the way? Ron’s told me from his experiences with Molly’s-”

“Hermione, priorities,” Harry interrupts. “What’s this about Malfoy going into werewolf territory?”

Coming over, Narcissa announces, “One of Eileen’s nappies is missing. During the war, Draco developed an amiable relationship with several werewolves.”

Cloth nappies, he remembers. A quick cleaning spell would make them sanitary and odourless to normal humans, but they would retain the wearer’s scent for those with advanced senses.

“What in the bloody hell is he doing?” Rubbing his head, Harry continues, “We’re already having enough trouble gagging Skeeter. If she gets wind of the fact that the ministry is bringing wereowolves in-”

“But the ministry’s not,” Hermione interrupts. “Harry, the Malfoy’s do have the right to hire outside help. It’s every citizen’s right.”

“It’s also how most cases end up-”

“Auror Potter, here’s Mister Longbottom’s keychain back,” one of the auror’s says. “It’s modified to only be activated via his touch in conjunction with his verbal or concentrated mental demand. He arrived at Mr Lovegood’s at 7:13.”

This, Harry realises, is getting them nowhere.

…

**Part 3**

“Mrs Malfoy, the Lovegoods, Dean, Olivander, and Griphook’s family have all been ruled out.”

“They aren’t the only ones on the list of people who have issues with my family.”

“Most of the people on the list you gave me are very unlikely to have done this,” Harry can’t help but snap.

Before she can retort, Malfoy appears in the fireplace holding hands with a man and woman. “Potter, Mother, this is Darla and Tyler Delaney. They’ve agreed to help find Eileen.”

…

After Narcissa has dragged Malfoy off, Tyler says, “Listen, Auror Potter, we’re aware of your stance on families bring in outsiders. We’re not here to compete. My sister owes Madam Lestrange a life debt, or in this instance, her daughter one.”

“Bellatrix Lestrange?”

Darla nods and shows him a picture of a young toddler playing with a crup. “My son, Tyson. The Dark Lord wanted to kill me, but she convinced him to let him be born, to see if a child conceived by two werewolves would be born one.”

“Look,” Harry says, “I’m not denying we can use more help, but if we’re going to work together, you two need to answer to the ministry, not the Malfoys.”

…

In the nursery, Darla says, “We smell elf.”

“Female,” Tyler adds.

Harry feels a small glimmer of hope. “Okay. Now that we have official confirmation, Hermione can expand her efforts.”

…

“Winky gave her resignation from Hogwarts three days ago,” Hermione says. She hands Tyler a towel. “This is one of the towels the elves used to wrap around her when she was- indisposed.”

“It’s the same one we smelt in the nursery,” Tyler declares, and Darla nods.

…

“She might have left the country,” Narcissa frets.

Coming in with a robe and hooded cloak, Malfoy says, “I have an idea.”

“Darling, how are you feeling? I’ll get you something to eat, and-”

Waving his mother away, Malfoy says, “I remember something Loony told me. During the Battle of Hogwarts, I had no idea where Crabbe and Goyle were, but I wanted to find them. Once the protective enchantments were broken, I concentrated on apparating into the Slytherin common room. Instead, I ended up right beside them. I thought it was due to luck and the common room still holding some charms.”

Having read an article on a similar subject, Harry supplies, “She thinks you’re a natural seeker.”

“After the war, I concentrated on the Burrow, but I was going there because that’s where she was stopping. I wanted to talk to her. Instead, I ended up a few feet away from her at the ministry.”

“That’s not conclusive proof,” he says.

Shrugging, Malfoy summons a green apple. “It’s worth a try.” He takes a bite of it, sets it down, and closes his eyes.

After a few seconds, leaving behind a gray bubble, he disappears.

It doesn’t take long for him to reappear with his left arm twisted unnaturally, his nose bloody, and several slashes across his face.

“Draco!”

Harry quickly grabs Narcissa. “Let me, I have training.” He quickly heals the slashes and stops the nosebleed. Then, he realises the bones are missing from the arm. “Draco, I’m going-”

“I trust you. Do what you have to.”

He has Narcissa get a sheet and makes a sling out of it. “We need to get you to St. Mungo’s.”

“In a moment. Potter, I think I found her. Wherever she is, it’s well-protected, but I managed to stay above it long enough to see it’s a small house in a crowded area. The people might have been muggles. I spat the apple on the ground.” He nods towards the apple on the table. “The Delaney siblings can use it’s scent and mine.”

…

There’s a large Irish village, and the ministry is dealing with several muggles who insist an alien briefly appeared in mid-air before disappearing. It was pale, hooded, and had unnatural limbs.

Unfortunately, none of the muggles can tell exactly where the alien appeared, and they insist it didn’t appear near any houses.

…

In St Mungo’s cafeteria, Narcissa sighs. “Have you ever had a moment where you were so happy you truly felt anything was possible, Auror Potter?”

Harry looks at her and carefully answers, “I’ve had several.”

“I’ve had one,” she says. “When Draco was born, I held him in my arms, and in that moment, he and I were the only important people in the world. I had so many hopes. I saw him strong and healthy, always knowing how special and important he was, untouched by everything bad in the world.”

Harry bites his tongue.

“Lucius and I chose the wrong side, and our son has dearly paid for it. I don’t know if he’s ever had such a moment. Whatever my personal feelings towards people like your mother, I want to give my niece the things I couldn’t give my son.”

“Why are you telling me this, Mrs Malfoy? I’m working as hard at finding Eileen as I would if she were muggle-born or from a pureblood family I liked. I’m not going to keep her from you and your son once I do find her. Unless there’s a report of abuse, which I don’t believe you or Malfoy would be guilty of, the ministry has no say in how you raise her.”

She gives him a sad smile. “If you find my niece alive and there’s a warrant for her arrest one day, I hope you remember this conversation. My beliefs are different from much of what Wizarding society considers moral, and so are my son’s, but more than I care about pureblood supremacy, I care that she’s able to have, at least, one such moment. If I fail her, I hope you remember she was failed. She was once an innocent baby, capable of so much.”

Thankfully, before he has to figure out how to respond, Hermione and Ron appear. “Harry, they’ve found something.”

…

“There’s the apple.” Darla points to the now red apple slice. “The child’s somewhere,” she says with a sniff. “We’re not sure about the elf.”

“Are we thinking secret-keeper,” Harry asks one of the officials.

“No,” she answers. “Elves can’t do that sort of magic, and with Mister Malfoy able to briefly see the house, that rules out someone else. The house was found on an old map. The muggles just believe it no longer exists.”

“So, what does that leave?”

“Something making it invisible and enchantments to repel others. Anti-muggle, possibly a Confundus, likely barriers against magical entrance.”

“What could make it invisible?”

“See-Me-Not Paint, a very stretchy invisibility cloak, a disillusionment spell or chameleon charm. It’s doubtful, but one possibility is trained demiguises, concentrating to exert their invisibility over it.”

“How do we make it visible?”

“We’re still working on that.”

“We could try throwing water or paint remover in its general direction,” someone tentatively suggests.

…

Holding his wand hand up, Harry quietly says, “Winky. Can we talk?”

“Winky is binded to baby.”

“That was brilliant, finding a painted house and navigating the charms,” he says. “Can I sit down?”

She nods. “Winky not giving her back.”

He looks at the baby lying on a pillow in a laundry basket. “Help me understand,” he says.

“They lead young master astray. Winky not have much patience for Dobby, but he kind, and they kill him. Innocent baby, not going to turn bad or end up dead too early.”

“You know I don’t have any fondness for the Malfoy family,” Harry tells her. “I don’t much like the thought of who she might become, either. But with all due respect, I talked to the others at Hogwarts. You still have trouble with butterbeer. They aren’t going to stop until they get her back, and a life on the run isn’t something any child should suffer through.”

Before she can answer, he feels himself body-bound in position, and his wand leaves his hand.

“If you don’t unbind yourself from my niece, I will kill you,” Malfoy coldly declares. “You can’t safely take her with aurors surrounding the house. I couldn’t kill Headmaster Dumbledore, but I did kill during the war. If I kill you, it won’t kill her, but it will cause her great pain. Potter here was in the room when his parents were killed but didn’t see thestrals until he witnessed his godfather’s death. Neville Longbottom, however, was only a little older than him when he saw his grandfather die, and he’s been able to see them ever since. One way or another, I’m getting Eileen back. The only question is whether you’re going to let me do it without causing her severe physical and possible emotional trauma.”

“Miss Hermy care about me! She make you go to Azkaban.”

“If Potter were able to talk, he’d tell you how ineffective that threat is. If my mother had to break me out and smuggle me out of the country, she could and would. Our day to fully face so-called justice has yet to arrive. Now, you have thirty seconds. Live or die, elf. It’s your call.”

Harry focuses on not panicking.

“Could have knock Winky out. Wouldn’t have affected baby. Why not?”

Harry realises this is a good question. He didn’t because he wanted to give Winky a chance to surrender and hopefully not end up in Azkaban, but he doubts the same applies to Malfoy.

“Because, I want everyone to understand what I’m willing to do,” Malfoy answers. “She belongs with my mother, and I’m willing to do anything I have to in order to make sure of it.”

Winky sighs. She holds her hands up.

“One wrong move,” Malfoy warns.

Leaning down, Winky kisses the baby. “Winky sorry. She tried. She fail at everything.”

Then, she snaps her fingers, moves over to the washer, and puts her hand against Harry’s leg.

Malfoy makes a motion with his wand, and suddenly, Narcissa appears. “Draco-”

“Mother, take Eileen.”

Looking at Harry and Winky, she mutters, “Oh, Draco.”

“Her or me, Mother,” he says.

With tears in her eyes, she nods, kisses him on the forehead, and then, rushes over to the laundry basket and picks up Eileen. They disappear, and Harry finds himself able to move.

…

On his cot, Malfoy is twitching and sweating.

Harry remembers from his second year potions to help with the pain counteract the regrowing potion. It’s best to sleep through it, but Malfoy has refused any sleeping potions.

“I remember in third year you pretend your arm was still damaged even after Madam Pomfrey fixed it,” Harry says.

“Here for a social visit, or have I made bail, Potter?”

“Would you have really killed her?”

“Believe what you want.”

“You’ve made bail,” Harry says. “One more question.”

“Yes?”

“Your mother asked me if I’ve ever had a moment where I was so happy I felt as if anything were possible. I’m just wondering: Have you ever had a moment like that?”

For a long moment, Malfoy simply looks at him.

Finally, he answers, “Yes. It’s none of your business when or what it was.”

…

After Narcissa has deposited Malfoy in his room and all but forced a sleeping potion down him, she orders, “Show yourself out, Auror Potter.”

He goes to the nursery and can feel the eyes of the portraits on him.

Both mobiles glow in the dark, and looking through the netting on the bassinet, he sees Eileen is sleeping soundly with one of her fists in her mouth.

He knows there are charms throughout the manor to carry the sound of her crying through the entire house, but the lack of a baby monitor still makes him uneasy.

As if feeling someone looking at her, she blearily opens her eyes.

“I just wanted to check that you were alright before I left,” he softly tells her.

She makes a noise against her fist, recloses her eyes, and her breathing evens out.

“Goodnight,” he says.

Leaving Baby Eileen Black to her dreams, he hopes they’re happy ones.


End file.
